Naruko
by GravityLoL
Summary: Co by było gdyby Kushina urodziła dziewczynkę a nie chłopca? Jak wyglądałoby jej życie? Oto historia o blond kunoichi i jej bliskich. M BO BRUTALNOŚĆ, DOSADNOŚĆ I SCENY EROTYCZNE/YURI/I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS (EXPECT OC'S) ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS


Taaa, jako polacy na FF jesteśmy mniejszością. Pewnie wielu fanów 'Naruto' zastanawiało się co by było gdyby Kushina zamiast chłopca urodziłaby...dziewczynkę. Szczerze powiedziawszy, ja też nad tym myślałem od daaaawien dawna.

I oto jest.

Napisałem to chyba jeszcze w wakacje ale dopiero teraz zdecydowałem się na publikację.

CÓŻ! MIŁEJ LEKTURY!

*UWAGA! ZAWIERA SCENY EROTYCZNE!*

* * *

><p>***Konohagakure no Sato***<p>

Sarutobi Hiruzen nie był w dobrym humorze. Specjalny oddział ANBU który został wysłany za jego zbiegłym uczniem, Orochimaru, wrócił właśnie do wioski. Jednak rezultat go nie zadowalał…

-Nic nie znaleziono w ruinach które sprawdzaliśmy. – mówi siwowłosy Anbu. Jego twarz skrywa maska Psa a z lewego oka bije czerwień Sharingana. – Żadnego śladu, żadnych papierów, nic, całkowita pustka.

-Ktoś nas wykiwał. – dodaje drugi ANBU, jest to długowłosy brunet z maską kota. – Po drodze zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez kilku renegatów z Księgi Bingo. Wszyscy rangi A. Podejrzewam że liczyli na łatwy łup myśląc że wyślemy grupę geninów lub chunninów.

-Skurwiele próbowali wykiwać wioskę to dostali za swoje, proste. – warknęła jedyna kobieta w towarzystwie. Jej włosy były fioletowe, splecione w kolczasty kok, przez co jej głowa przypominała ananas. Jej twarz skrywała maska węża.

-Wężu, hamuj się. – upomniał ją Kot.

-Nic się nie stało Kocie. – mówi Sarutobi machając ręką. – Mimo że Wąż powiedział to bardziej wulgarnie niż którykolwiek z was, to właśnie to się stało.

-Grupa tych zbiegłych shinobich znalazła jakieś pierwsze lepsze ruiny a potem powiedzieli nam bardzo ciekawą historyjkę. – odzywa się znowu Kot.

-Krzyki dzieci, straszliwe jęki, człowiek-wąż, psia- krew. – syknął gniewnie Wąż.

-I dosięgnęła ich kara. – dodaje Pies.

Hirzuen wstał z fajką w ręce i podszedł do okna.

-Orochimaru wciąż się nam wymyka. – mówi Hokage po chwili ciszy. – Ta grupka shinobich była dobrze poinformowana.

-Jeden z nich pochodził z liścia, Hokage-sama. – wcina szybko Kot.

Sandaime wzdycha smutno, wypuszczając dym z ust.

-Sprzymierzeńcy odwracają się od nas. – kontynuuje Hiruzen. – Coraz więcej naszych odwraca się od wioski, wybierając bycie złodziejem, bandziorem czy zwykłym mordercą na zlecenie lub zostają tutaj i działają jako szpiedzy, zdradzając przeciwnikowi nasze plany, sekrety i strategie. Ktoś poinformował tych shinobich o tym że rozpaczliwie chcemy pojmać Orochimaru. A to nie dobrze... Kocie, Psie, dowiedźcie się kim jest nasz szpieg i przyprowadźcie go do mnie.

Oboje mężczyzn rozmyło się w powietrzu, zostawiając w gabinecie tylko Hiruzena i Węża.

-Zdejmij maskę Anko.

Kobieta zdejmuje powoli maskę, ujawniając okrągła twarz o brązowych oczach. Kobieta położyła maskę na biurko swojego Hokage, sprawiając że starzec wzdycha z rozczarowania.

-Jesteś tego pewna?

-Tak Sandaime-sama. Mam dość. – warczy gniewnie kobieta. – Mam już dość tego wężowego skurwiela i nie zamierzam dłużej gonić po całym świecie.

_Wiem moje dziecko, wiem. _Mówi sobie w myślach Hirzuen. _Masz już dość uganiania się za potworem który zniszczył ci życie. To zrozumiałe. _

-Anko-kun, wiem że mówię ci to już któryś raz z kolei ale wyrażaj się mniej wulgarnie. – prosi Hokage odwracając się i obdarzając kobietę uśmiechem. – Takiej ładnej pannie nie przystoi używanie takich brzydkich słów.

-Heh, dziękuję Hokage-sama... – odpowiada lekko rumiana na policzkach Anko. – Ale na mnie komplementy nie działają.

-Nie tylko komplementy na ciebie nie działają. – mówi twardo Hiruzen siadając ponownie w fotelu. – Upomnienia, mandaty i moje lektury też nic nie wnoszą.

Anko cyknęła zębami. Wiedziała że Hokage znowu będzie jej prawił morały. Ilekroć jednak była u niego w gabinecie, była zaskoczona. Hiruzen zawsze mówił powoli i spokojnie, nigdy nie zmieniał tonu ani barwy głosu, jednak zawsze dało się rozróżnić kiedy jest spokojny a kiedy poważny.

-Dobiegły mnie słuchy że wszczynasz bójki.

-Sandaime-sama… – zaczyna Anko burząc się z każdą sekundą opowiadając tamtą noc. – Siedziałam spokojnie w barze, piłam Sake a jakiś pijany cwel podchodzi do mnie i pyta 'czy bym mu nie obciągnęła na zapleczu?'. Odpowiedziałam szorstko że nie ale dalej namawiał, powiedziałam mu więc że jeśli jeszcze raz zapyta to go wykastruję gołymi rękoma a on uszczypnął mnie w tyłek! Jebnęłam go w ryj i cała reszta tych jełopów rzuciła się na mnie!

-Anko.

-Zaczęli nazywać mnie dziwką i żmiją i chcieli mnie rozebrać! – mówi wciąż Anko zaciskając pięści i patrząc w dół.

-Anko!

-Broniłam się nim ta banda pojebów zrobiła coś gor….

Hiruzen wstał i uderzył dłonią w blat biurka uciszając natychmiastowo Anko.

-ANKO!

Kage usiadł ponownie i skrzyżował dłonie na wysokości oczu, patrząc na młodą kunoichi która jakby się skurczyła i spuściła nos na kwintę.

-Doprawdy nie rozumiem, dlaczego taka mądra, zdolna, ładna i silna kobieta jak ty zachowuje się tak nieodpowiedzialnie; wszczyna bójki, pije po kątach, zadaje się z wieloma mężczyznami, szlaja się nocami po ulicy i wyraża się w sposób który nie przystoi kobiecie twojego pokroju.

-Ale Sandaime-sama, ja…

-Cicho. – nakazuje Hiruzen po czym milknie i bierze głęboki oddech.

_Ta dziewczyna przyprawia mnie o ból głowy…podobnie jak…a może da się upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu…_

-Nie pamiętasz nic ze swojego dzieciństwa, prawda? - pyta spokojnie Hokage.

-Przecież wiesz że nie. – odpowiada lekko zmęczona Anko. Hirzuen wzdycha ponownie, patrząc swoim sokolim okiem na kobietę przed nim.

-Byłaś sierotą której rodzice zginęli w wojnie. Pełno było takich dzieci po trzeciej wojnie. Iruka Umino też stracił rodziców na wojnie. Długo opłakiwał ich stratę ale koniec końców poradził sobie w życiu i jest teraz chuninem który będzie nauczał przyszłe pokolenia shinobich w akademii.

-Dlaczego… - nim Anko dokończyła zdanie, Hirzuen uniósł dłoń, dając jej znak by wciąż milczała.

-Po wojnie chciałem pomóc jak najwięcej dzieciakom się pozbierać po stracie opiekunów, bliskich, przyjaciół i rodzeństwa lecz sam nie miałem szansy by tego dokonać. Poprosiłem więc o pomoc swoich uczniów. Jiraya i Tsunade wyciągali pomocną dłoń każdemu kto jej potrzebował. Jednak Orochimaru…już wtedy zaczynał się zmieniać. Pomagał tylko wyjątkowym dzieciom. Tym które miały wyjątkowy potencjał.

-Wśród tych dzieci byłam ja.

-I to było dla mnie zagadką. Pochodziłaś z przeciętnej rodziny, twoi rodzice byli zwykłymi cywilami a ty nie posiadałaś żadnej specjalnej umiejętności. Mimo to, Orochimaru postanowił wyciągnąć do ciebie rękę. Z początku uważałem że zrobił to bezinteresownie, ale chyba oboje wiemy jakim był jego prawdziwy cel.

-Przeklęta pieczęć…

-Zgadza się. – odpowiada wzdychając ciężko Hiruzen widząc ból wypisany na twarzy dziewczyny.. – Orochimaru postanowił trenować cię i szkolić by potem użyć na tobie swojej najnowszej broni, Przeklętej Pieczęci. Pamiętam tamte czasy. Traktowałaś go jak ojca, był dla ciebie całym światem a on cię zdradził. Ty i inne dzieci które szkolił otrzymały tą samą pieczęć. Z całej dziesiątki, tylko ty przeżyłaś, cierpiąc niewyobrażalne katusze i męczarnie. Przeklęta pieczęć zmieniła cię, zmieniła twój charakter, sposób myślenia, zachowanie, wszystko.

Z każdym słowem Anko czuła się coraz gorzej, czuła się słaba i wrażliwa, porzucona, wykorzystana, zdradzona, jak jakaś przydrożna kurwa którą można wziąć, zerżnąć i uciec bez zapłaty.

-Sandaime, proszę… - błaga cicho dziewczyna.

-Wybacz Anko-kun. – przeprasza Hiruzen po chwili ciszy. – Koniec końców, wylądowałaś tutaj, z amnezją, a gdy rozniosło się ze posiadasz Przeklętą Pieczęć, ludzie zaczęli tobą gardzić, zepchnęli cię na margines, nazywają 'Żmiją', 'Bękartem Węża', 'Uczennicą Potwora'. Masz dość tego że ludzie wciąż patrzą na ciebie przez pryzmat Orochimaru. Chcesz być Anko Mitarashi ; kunoichi wioski liścia a nie Anko Mitarashi ; Uczennica Orochimaru.

Anko nic nie mówi, słucha. Słucha uważnie. Podczas ich rozmów Sandaime wiele razy analizował ją lecz jeszcze nigdy nie trafił w sedno tak mocno jak dziś. Znowu chwila milczenia, wypełniona stalowym wzrokiem Sarutobiego.

-Złożyłaś podanie o przyznanie ci rangi Jonina. – zaczyna ponownie Hokage. – Uważam jednak że to zła decyzja z twojej strony.

_Co!?_

-Dlaczego?! – pyta poddenerwowana dziewczyna. – Jestem dobra by być w ANBU ale jestem za słaba by być Joninem!?Co to, kurwa, jest?!

Sarutobi zaburczał gromko, dając Anko znak by się uspokoiła. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki oddech i zamilkła.

-Zamiast tego proponuję ci rangę tokubetsu-jonina i miejsce w specjalnym oddziale Anbu zajmującym się przesłuchaniami i wyciąganiem informacji pod dowództwem Ibikiego Morino.

_Kurwa…dlaczego ten świr? _Zajęczała w myślach Anko.

-Będziesz mogła się wyżyć na więźniach torturując ich i pomagając wiosce. Wilk syty i owca cała, prawda?- pyta Sandaime z szarmanckim uśmiechem.

-Tak, Hokage-sama. – odpowiada nijako dziewczyna.

Hiruzen zamyka oczy i znowu zapada cisza.

-Rozumiem że podjęcie takiej decyzji nie jest łatwe i wymaga czasu do namysłu. – mówi Kage. – Dlatego dam ci czas. Do końca jutrzejszego dnia musisz dać mi swoją odpowiedź.

-H-hai, Hokage-sama. – odpowiada Anko kłaniając się.

-Jesteś wolna. Idź do domu. Dobranoc, Anko-kun.

-Dobranoc, Hokage-sama. – odpowiada Anko wychodząc z gabinetu.

Dziewczyna natychmiast udaje się do swojego mieszkania. Wzięła szybki prysznic i położyła się na łóżku._Ech…i co ja mam niby zrobić? Nie chcę pracować pod Ibikim, to zwyczajny sadysta. Wiem że też nie jestem święta ale kurwa, Ibiki to zwykły czubek! Ech…muszę się napić…_

Anko ubrała się i wyszła. Nosiła na sobie czarną bluzkę z dużym dekoltem , ciasne szorty które uwypuklały jej pośladki i sandały na niskim obcasie. Była już noc i nocne życie tętniło. Bary były otwarte, neony zapraszające na piwo, sake, najlepsze potrawy i inne zabawy lśniły rozganiając nocny mrok.

Anko wstąpiła do baru 'Pod smoczym jajem'. To był jedyny bar w którym można było napić się dobrej sake za rozsądną cenę, pograć w bilard i nawet zaliczyć numerek.

_Heh, może jakiś szybki numerek pomoże mi się rozluźnić…_

W barze nie było tłoku, ze starej szafy grającej przygrywał delikatny jazz , kilka osób grało w bilard a przy ladzie siedziało dwóch nieszczęśliwców którzy upijali swoje smutki. Przy stolikach też nie działo się zbyt wiele, pary – zarówno homo jak i hetero – gadały między sobą i były cicho. Poza jednym stolikiem, przy którym siedział jeden mężczyzna i kilka damulek, wszystkie ubrane tak by łatwo było im zdjąć z siebie ciuchy.

_Jakiś kretyn przygruchał sobie kilka łasych na kasę kurewek, stawiam darmowego loda temu kto zgodzi się ze mną że ten chuj spróbuje mnie poderwać. Ale się debil zdziwi, oj zdziwi…_

Jeden z chłopców przykuł jej uwagę. Brunet, chudy i mizerny, z lekko opaloną cerą w zielonej koszuli i beżowych spodniach. Wielu powiedziałoby 'przeciętniak', jednak Anko lubiła takich przeciętniaków. Zawsze okazywali się inni niż się można było spodziewać.

-Cześć przystojniaku. – powitała go zachodząc od tyłu. Chłopak odwrócił się, miał zielone oczy i lekki zarost w postaci koziej bródki. – Mogę się przysiąść? – spytała przygryzając wargę i wypierając piersi do przodu. Chłopak zamilkł na sekundę mierząc ją wzrokiem i czerwieniąc się jednocześnie, jego oczy minimalnie się rozszerzając. To już było jasne. _Mam go._

-Proszę bardzo. – odparł.

-Dzięki. – odpowiedziała podchodząc do siedziska i dużym okrakiem usiadła na nim a gdy usadowiła się wygodnie, zarzuciła nogę na nogę . – Barman, coś mocnego do picia poproszę i trochę dango na deser. – łysy barman kiwnął głową i zaczął przygotowywać drink i przekąski. – A teraz porozmawiajmy. Co cię tutaj sprowadza? – spytała tajemniczo Anko uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

Niewielu wie ale Anko była łowczynią jeśli chodziło o seks. Uwielbiała gdy jej ofiary jej pragnęły, zawsze próbowała udawać oczarowaną i namiętną a jednocześnie tajemniczą i niedostępną, starała się by jej głos brzmiał tak kobieco i erotycznie by podniecić faceta ale też nie żeby pomyślał że jest dupodajką. Uwielbiała też dominować a jaka jest lepsza ofiara dla dominy niż rzucony gość upity alkoholem?

Po szybkiej rozmowie okazało się że chłopak miał na imię Haru Kitsugen, jego dziewczyna puściła się z innym, o osiem lat starszym, w jego domu. Nie mogła trafić lepiej. Już czuła ogień rosnący powoli w jej biodrach. _Ale będzie nocka…_

Barman przyniósł drink i zamówione Dango a Anko zapłaciła.

-Haru-kun, co powiesz na mały zakładzik? – spytała tajemniczo Anko.

-Zakładzik? – spytał wstawiony chłopak. – A jaki?

-Jeśli ten cwel – Anko wskazała na gogusia otoczonego paniami – Podejdzie i spróbuje mnie poderwać, pomogę ci zapomnieć o twojej byłej.

- W jaki sposób? – spytał czkając lekko.

-Przyjemny. – odpowiada Anko po czym bierze patyczek z dango.

Pięć bufiastych kuleczek w różnych kolorach. Anko uśmiecha się po czym otwiera usta i wkłada patyczek z dango do ust. Jej ruchy powolne i zmysłowe, nie spuszczała wzroku ze swojej ofiary która jakby zamarzła patrząc na jej 'konsumpcję'. Pierwsza, druga, kuleczka po kuleczce, Anko wkładała do ust coraz więcej i więcej aż wsadziła do środka piątą kulkę i zamknęła usta pozostawiając wystający koniuszek patyczka. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się widząc jak bardzo czerwony jest Haru, jego wzrok utkwiony w jej ustach i przełyku. Po chwili zacisnęła usta mocniej i zaczęła wyciągać powoli patyczek ssąc go lekko a gdy koniuszek opuścił jej usta cmoknęła z satysfakcją.

– Bardzo, bardzo przyjemny.

-A jak ten gościu nie podejdzie? – spytał.

-Reszta kolejek pójdzie na twój rachunek. – dodaje Anko biorąc łyczek ciemnoróżowego drinka z kieliszka. – A gdy robię się wstawiona, odzywa się we mnie bestia. To jak będzie?

Haru kiwnął głową i uderzył delikatnie swoim kuflem w jej kieliszek na znak zgody.

-Hej piękna.

_Jak na zawołanie. _

Anko odwróciła się powoli. Zobaczyła blondyna o czarnych, cwanych oczach, ubranego we flanelową, rozpinaną koszulę i granatowe spodnie, obejmował on dwie dziewczynki, brunetkę i blondynkę, ubrane bardzo skąpo oraz uśmiechające się głupio i chichoczące do wszystkiego i wszystkich.

-Widziałam co zrobiłaś z tymi słodkościami. – mówi blondyn. – Masz gardło maleńka.

-Dzięki. – odpowiada Anko.

-Ale kilka dango to nie wyczyn. Mam coś o wiele dłuższego. – dodaje z uśmieszkiem na co obie dziewczyny chichoczą wesoło robiąc się różowe na twarzach.

-Co ty nie powiesz? – pyta zażenowana Anko – Problem w tym że ja już mam coś co mogę wepchnąć do gardła. – dodaje wskazując kciukiem na Haru.

-Proszę cię, ten wyrostek? Pewnie nawet mu nie stanie. – parska blondyn śmiejąc się. – A nawet jeśli, jeden gol i po zabawie a ja, potrafię strzelić wiele bramek.

-Doprawdy?

-Widzisz, wszystkie te dziewczynki mi nie wystarczają, jestem wiecznie niezaspokojony. – odpowiada rzucając Anko chytre spojrzenie. – Może ty mi pomożesz i mnie usidlisz?

_Oj biedny cwel. Cóż, skoro potrafisz biec na długi dystans, zobaczymy czy serio tak jest._

Anko zeszła z siedziska, jej utkwione w dwóch dziewczynach.

-Dziewczynki, podejdźcie tutaj, poszeptamy sobie do uszek. – poprosiła namiętnie Anko na co dziewczynki szybko podbiegły do niej, każda z nich położyła dłoń na ramieniu kunoichi a Anko objęła je w biodrach przysuwając bliżej. Każda z nich miała jędrne piersi i tyłeczki, długie smukłe nogi i spragnione fiuta oczy.

-Czy to co ten przystojniak mówi to prawda? – pyta zmysłowo Anko.

-Oh tak, Goshujin-sama to bardzo zły chłopiec. – mówi jedna z dziewczyn zaczynając pieścić jej pierś.

-Potrafi działać godzinami a jego fiut jest taki wielki, gruby i soczysty. - mówi druga niemalże jęcząc na końcu zdania, jej dłoń wędrująca do środka szortów Anko.

_Bardzo dobrze, gra wstępna z głowy. Szkoda tylko że te dwie nie wiedzą że zaraz będą w bardzo dużej potrzebie…_

Anko uśmiechnęła szeroko a następnie pocałowała mocno brunetkę, jej ręka zaczęła masować i pieścić jej pierś podczas gdy jej druga ręka powędrowała do tyłeczka jej koleżanki i zaczęła zabawiać się z jej dupcią.

Obojgu facetów cieszył ten widok.

Haru otworzył usta w szoku a goguś szczerzył się zwycięsko. Brunetka zaczęła jęczeć podczas pocałunku, nic dziwnego, Anko całkowicie ją rozgrzała. W tej chwili Anko ssała jej języczek a jej dłoń drażniła jej sutek podczas gdy jej koleżanka jęczała i piszczała cicho od pieszczot jej tyłeczka i cipki, opierając się o swoją oprawczynię. Anko wyciągnęła języczek brunetki na wierz i kontynuowała ssanie przez kilkanaście sekund aż przestała i popchnęła obie dziewczyny na zaskoczonego blondyna.

Obie dziewczyny zaczęły natychmiast ocierać się o niego i lizać go po twarzy dysząc ciężko i kręcąc niecierpliwie biodrami, ich dłonie ocierające się o jego krocze. Anko oblizała usta ze zwycięskim uśmieszkiem i spojrzała na ogłupiałego gogusia.

-Proszę, rozgrzałam je trochę, powinny mieć jazdę na resztę nocy. – oznajmiła po czym podeszła do Haru i chwyciła go za dłoń. – Ja mam inne plany. Chodźmy Haru.

Zostawiając kilka Ryo na ladzie, Anko wybiegła prowadząc Haru do jednej z ciemnych, pustych uliczek, gdzie zaczęła całować namiętnie Haru, pieszcząc jego fiuta przez spodnie. Czuła jak z każda chwilą jego fiut twardnieje. W końcu rozpięła rozporek, pogmerała ręką i pociągnęła jego bokserki w dół, uwalniając jego fiuta Był przeciętnej długości i grubości, z jego czerwonej główki której końcówka pokryta była skórką błyskała przeźroczysta ciecz.

-Proszę proszę, już gotowy? – spytała namiętnie kierując jego dłoń na jej pierś. – Jaki duży i gruby, taki twardy i gorący. Ktoś tutaj miał zboczone myśli.

Haru nic nie mówił, nawet nic nie robił, był jak glina w jej rękach.

Anko uklęknęła między jego nogami i zdjęła koszulkę pozwalając by jej piersi o rozmiarze C-33 wyszły na wolność. Jej brązowe sutki stwardniały wypuszczone na zimne, nocne powietrze. Jej ręka wciąż obciągała jego fiuta.

-Zobaczmy ile słodkiej spermy skrywają te wielkie jądra.

Anko zaczęła bawić się jego sakiewką drugą ręką, obracając i macając jego jądra wedle własnego uznania. Dwa jajeczka w jego sakiewce były gorące i pulsowały, pracując nad produkcją życiodajnego nasienia. Sama sakiewka była ciężka i wyglądała jakby skrywała wiele, wiele przyjemności.

-Wygląda na to że dużo tego się uzbierało. – oznajmia wesoło Anko liżąc jego jajka koniuszkiem języczka wciąż patrząc mu w oczy. Haru oparł głowę o ścianę i odchylił ją do tyłu, jęcząc i oddychając ciężko. Lubił to. Bardzo dobrze. – Myślałeś pewnie o tej twojej byłej, prawda? Przez pewien czas myślałeś o tym by ją zerżnąć jak burą sukę, zapełnić jej wszystkie dziurki? Powiedz mi, o czym myślałeś?

-Chciałem ją zerżnąć na oczach tego fiuta. – odpowiada Haru. – Posuwać ją tak mocno aż będzie płakać, chciałem zniszczyć jej dupę i pizdę, chciałem ją rozepchać tak mocno i szeroko aż się da. Chciałem ją zniszczyć!

-Głupia pizda. – zaśmiała się Anko . – Zdradzać takiego gościa jak ty? Jej strata mój zysk.

Język Anko ponownie zaczął działać, oblizała oba jądra i zaczęła ssać oba naraz, mieszając je w środku swoim językiem. Haru zagryzł zęby żeby nie krzyknąć a mruczenie dziewczyny tylko potęgowało rozkosz poprzez wibracje jej gardła.

-Podoba ci się? – pyta Anko wypuszczając jego jądra z ust, kontynuując obciąganie dłonią.

-Bardzo, ta dziwka nigdy ich nie brała do ust. – odpowiada Haru.

-Szkoda, bardzo dobre kuleczki. – oznajmia Anko wzruszając ramionami. – Teraz, czas na górę. – język Anko przejechał długim, powolnym liźnięciem od jego sakiewki aż po koronę fiuta, zatrzymując się na pokrytej skórą główce. – Co, problemy?

Haru nie odezwał się, jego zakłopotane spojrzenie mówiło wszystko.

-Spokojnie, nie ma takiej rzeczy której nie da się naprawić. – oznajmia Anko. – Trochę nawilżymy, pociągniemy i samo zejdzie.

Anko zebrała trochę śliny a potem ustawiła swoje usta nad jego główką, jej język, po którym spływała ślina, tuż nad jego koroną. Haru jęknął gdy jej ślina dotknęła jego fiuta.

-Smacznego.

Anko otwarła usta i połknęła go aż do gardła, sprawiając że chłopak usadowił swoje ręce na jej głowie i zacisnął mocno. Anko oparła jedną swoją dłoń na jego udzie a drugą zjechała do swoich majteczek i zaczęła sobie dogadzać.

Anko posuwała swoją głowę do tyłu i do przodu. Pewnej chwili przestała się ruszać. Wsadziła powoli języczek pod jego skórę i delikatnie zaczęła ją ciągnąć za pomocą ręki. Po kilkunastu sekundach, Anko wyjęła go z ust.

-Hej, przystojniaku, popatrz w dół. – powiedziała wesoło. Haru miał dużą, czerwoną lśniącą od jej śliny główkę w której widziała własne odbicie. – Tak możemy się bawić.

Języczek Anko zaczął podbijać jego główkę niczym piłeczkę do ping-ponga a Haru jęknął. Dziewczyna ponownie wzięła go do ust.

_Mmmm, gorący i twardy, a od kiedy skóra zeszła zaczął pulsować. Nie jest źle. Niedługo chyba strzeli. _

Jej ręka powędrowała do nasady jego fiuta, jej palce ułożyły się w pierścień i zacisnęły, uniemożliwiając chłopakowi wytrysk.

_Nie tak szybko. Daj mi się nacieszyć._

Anko kochała robić loda. To uczucie fiuta w ustach, ten słono-gorzki smak, te wibracje gorącego pręta, te jęki jakie wydawali mężczyźni i ich słono-gorzka sperma która wystrzeliwała gdy szczytowali, byli wtedy tacy słabi, tacy bezbronni. W porównaniu do kobiet, które mogą udać orgazm w każdej chwili, oni nie mogą. Zaczęła lizać punkt który u każdego faceta wywoływał dreszcze, punk zaraz pod żołędziem, w którym zaczynało się rozwidlenie a skóra wciąż się trzymała. Haru zawył zaplatając jej loki w swoje palce a Anko wróciła do robienia lodzika, pozwalając by Haru kontrolował prędkość. Jego biodra zaczęły ruszać się jak głupie, jego jajka obijały się o jej podbródek z głośnym plaśnięciem. Dziewczyna wysunęła język i za każdym razem gdy czułą jego jądra przy swoich ustach, dawała im szybkie liźnięcie. Haru jęczał i dyszał, trząsł się coraz mocniej od dreszczy a jego żołądź zaczynał puchnąć. Ręce Anko oplotły się wokół jego bioder i zaczęły dociskać je bardziej do swoich ust, którymi zaczęła ssać mocno jego fiuta.

Haru ryknął i wystrzelił. Pierwszy ładunek jego spermy uderzył prosto w tył jej gardła, wysyłając przyjemny dreszcz po całym jej ciele. Jak kolejne stróżki spermy rozbijały się po jej ustach i przełyku, biodra Anko zaczęły drżeć. _Proszę, tylko nie miej dość po jednym razie, proszę…_

Anko przejechała ostatni raz głową od nasady do główki ssąc mocno pozostałości jego nasienia po czym wyjęła go z ust i spojrzała na Haru, którego twarz pokryta była potem, mężczyzna dyszał ciężko oparty o ścian, łapiąc duże hausty powietrza

Anko otiwera usta i pokazuje mu całe nasienie jakie zebrała w ustach po czym wstaje, przeżuwa je delikatnie i połyka oblizując usta.

-Nie było najgorzej. – powiedziała wstając. Jej ręka powędrowała do jego fiuta i zaczęła go trzepać, chcąc by znowu stwardniał. – Masz gumkę?

-Nie, nie myślałem że cos takiego mnie spotka. – odpowiada Haru.

-Trudno. – wzdycha Anko po czym zdejmuj szorty i majteczki. Opiera się o ścianę w lekkim rozkroku i wypina tyłek po czym rozszerza palcami swoje płatki pokazując mu ociekająca i mokrą od soczków szparkę. – Możesz dojść w środku ale uprzedź. Użyję wtedy Jutsu przy mojej macicy bym nie zaszła.

-Potrafisz zrobić coś takiego? – zdziwił się chłopak podchodząc do niej, zaczał gładzić główkę swojego fiuta o jej mokre płatki.

-Jestem kunoichi rangi A, niebezpieczna ze mnie suczka, takie rzeczy to pestka. – odpowiada strzelając mu oczko. – A teraz zapakuj mi swojego twardziela i zerżnij mnie. Myśl o mnie jak o tej dziwce która cię zdradziła. Wyładuj całuj swoją złość w mojej szparce.

Haru nie czekał, wsadził koniuszek główki do środka i ruszył gwałtownie biodrami do przodu, wsadzając całą swoją długość w jednym ruchu, wywołując u Anko głośny jęk rozkoszy. Jej ciało przeszył dreszcz, podkurczyła palce u nóg i cała zesztywniała, zagryzła dolną wargę by powstrzymać kolejne jęki. Koniec końców, byli na ulicy.

-Ale jesteś ciasna. I mokra.

-Ty też nie jesteś najgorszy. – odpowiada Anko trzęsąc tyłeczkiem. – A teraz do dzieła. Rżnij mnie.

Już po chwili Anko poczuła jak Haru wyciąga go aż do główki i dobija z powrotem z większą siłą, obijając swoje jądra o jej łechtaczkę co wywołuje u niej dodatkową stymulację.

_KAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIII! KOCHAM TOOOOOOO! To uczucie gdy fiut jest w środku jest super! Ten dreszcz, to jak desperacko próbuje wystrzelić swoje nasienie we mnie, ta ekstaza mnie ogłupia…._

Ręce chłopaka wystrzeliły do przodu i mocno ścisnęły jej piersi, wywołując u Anko lekki skurcz jej mięśni co wywołało u chłopaka głośny ryk. Czuła jego oddech na swoich uchu, słyszał jak ciężko sapie przez zagryzione zęby, jak bestia, jego biodra jakby w transie, cała jego uwaga skupiona na jednym punkcie. Bestia. Mężczyźni to zwykłe bestie chcące niewolić kobiety. Nic więcej. Uważają że kobiety są słabe, że są tylko workiem na ich spermę, że są tylko maszynkami do rodzenia dzieci. Durne pojeby. Posłuszne małpki dające przyjemność.

Czuła jak jego fiut zaczyna drżeć a główka ponownie się powiększa.

-Dobrze ci? – pyta Anko pomiędzy jękami. – Powiedz mi, podoba ci się moja szparka?

-Tak, bardzo, jest cudowna. Taka morka i gorąca, taka ciasna.

-Spuść się. Daj mi wszystko. Chcę poczuć jak twoja sperma eksploduje we mnie. Dalej ogierze, rżnij! RŻNIJ MNIE JAK BURĄ SUKĘ!

Anko zacisnęła swoje ścianki na chłopaku niczym imadło, wywołując u niego gardłowy krzyk i eksplozję jego nasienia w jej cipce. Anko błyskawicznie utworzyła miskę z czakry wewnątrz swojej macicy i pozwoliła by ciepła, bulgocząca sperma wpływała prosto w nią, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze ekstazy. H

aru opadł na ziemię lecz w ułamku sekundy znalazł się przypięty do ziemi przy pomocy bioder Anko ujeżdżających jego twarz.

-Dalej, liż mnie, liż! Nie doszłam jeszcze! – ryknęła łapiąc jego głowę i wbijając paznokcie w skórę.

Chłopak jęknął z bólu i natychmiast zaczął lizać i drażnić języczkiem muszelkę Anko, która zaczęła ujeżdżać jego twarz coraz szybciej, pieszcząc własną pierś, okazjonalnie przygryzając i ssąc jej sutek. Rosnące napięcie w okolicach bioder wciąż rosło. W końcu osiągnęło stan krytyczny. Anko zaczęła nieustannie jęczeć, pochyliła się do przodu i zaczęła brutalnie ujeżdżać twarz chłopaka aż cała zesztywniała i wystrzeliła swoje soczki prosto na jego twarz.

_Ooooo rany…ale dobrze…Kami, zajebiste uczucie gdy pryskam komuś na twarz…._

Kunoichi wstała chwiejnie, wciąż zamglona swoim orgazmem. Stała nad jego twarzą pełną jej soczków, Haru dyszał ciężko i spał, cała twarz pokryta jej płynami.

-Pięknie wyglądasz z maseczką z moich soczków. – dyszy dziewczyna rozszerzając płatki swojej cipki.

_A teraz coś na finał…_

Dziewczyna zaczyna sikać prosto na chłopaka pod nią prosto w jego otwarte, dyszące usta. _Nie ma nic lepszego jak wyszczać się na złamanego fiuta po dobrym orgazmie…_

-Nie możesz się ruszyć co? – pyta Anko. – Bardzo dobrze, o to mi chodziło. Widzisz, ja nie jestem miłą kurewką która będzie dawać dupy za darmo każdemu gnojowi ze złamanym sercem. Wiesz dlaczego cię zostawiła i puściła cię z innym? BO JESTEŚ KUREWSKO NUDNY!

Mocz Anko przestał lecieć lecz to nie był koniec jej amunicji.

-Ja jestem łowczynią. Dominą. Wy nazywacie nas Suki ale to wy jesteście dla nas suczkami. Takich jak ty zjadam na śniadanie, masakruję ich i niszczę. Jesteś przeciętnym fiutem których wiele na świecie. I żeby nie było, twoja sperma była strasznie gorzka a ta tutaj – Anko zamyka miseczkę z chakry w której zgromadziła się sperma wewnątrz jej macicy i wyciska ją na zewnątrz po czym otwiera ją ponownie, pozwalając by zebrane nasienie spłynęło z jej cipki prosto na jego twarz. – Strasznie słaba. Idź się podciągnij na drążku. A spróbuj komukolwiek coś powiedzieć a wykastruję jak ostatniego gnoja, dotarło skurwielu?!

Haru tylko delikatnie kiwnął. Anku uklęknęła i podtarła się jego bluzą po czym nałożyła własne szorty i odeszła.

_Ahhh, ale dobrze, od razu lepiej. _Mówi przeciągając się. _Nie ma to jak znaleźć jakiegoś samotnego fiuta, wykorzystać go i złamać. A kto wie , może nawet się powiesi, Hehehe ? Nie mój problem. Wieczór udany, teraz prysznic i lulu._

Przechadzając się uliczkami w jednej z nich znalazła swoje wcześniejsze ofiary, brunetkę i blondynkę które zadawały się z gogusiem, owy blondyn leżał nieprzytomny z fiutem na wierzchu w kącie, podczas gdy one lizały swoje muszelki w pozycji 69.

_Heh, mocny w gębie, tępy chuj. _Zaśmiała się zadowolona w myślach po czym ruszyła do swojego mieszkania. Będąc kilka uliczek dalej, usłyszała raban. Coś rąbnęło w śmietnik z jednej uliczek, wywalając jego zawartość. Ktoś się zbliżał.

Z uliczki wybiegło dziecko o krótkich blond włosach i niebieskich, przerażonych oczach, było ubrane szarą brudną bluzę i granatowe poszarpane spodnie. Widząc Anko dziecko zamarzło w bezruchu na ułamek sekundy. W tym samym ułamku sekundy, z uliczki z której wybiegło dziecko, wybiegła banda shinobich, zziajana i spocona. Malec odwrócił głowę i widząc ich, natychmiast schował się za nią wychylając delikatnie głowę zza jej nóg.

-Proszę proszę, znalazłaś sobie ochroniarza? – charknął jeden z mężczyzn.

Anko obleciała wzrokiem całą bandę. Sześć osób, wszyscy lekko poniżej dwudziestki, kilka z nich jest pod wpływem. Nie wyglądają na silnych. Następnie spojrzała na dzieciaka. Blondasek trząsł się strasznie, jego przerażone oczy patrzyły to na nią to na oprawców.

-To wasz dzieciak? – spytała Anko.

-Tak, nasz. – odpowiada jeden z mężczyzn.

-Coś nie pała do was miłością. – odgryza się dziewczyna. – Chyba mnie okłamujecie.

-A co ci do tego? – warczy drugi, robiąc krok naprzód. – Ten szczyl to lisi demon!

-Demon co? – pyta kpiąco Anko patrząc na brzdąca za nią. _Jak on jest demonem to ja już nigdy więcej nie dam dupy po pijaku. _– Hej, mały, jak jest naprawdę?

-Te gnoje mnie gonią! Chcą mnie pobić'dattebayo! – odpowiada natychmiast maluch piskliwym głosikiem.

-Zamknij ryj szczawiu! – ryczy mężczyzna rzucają kunai w stronę blondyna.

_Heh…to będzie ciekawa noc._

Jakież było ich zdziwienie gdy kunai został pochwycony przez…nienaturalnie długi język Anko. Język który był długości jej ręki jeśli nie większy. Wszyscy zamarli przerażeni i bladzi na twarzach a Anko uśmiechnęła się. Jej język zaczął się cofać . Chwyciła kunai w swoją dłoń i schowała język w jednym szybkim ruchu. Udając że ogląda kunai, uśmiechała się.

-Cóż, może jestem kiepska jeśli chodzi o dzieci ale raczej nie zmusisz dziecka żeby cię kochało przy pomocy kunaia.

-Kim ty jesteś? Zwykłe kurwy nie mają takich języków. – spytał przerażony jeden z nich.

-Słyszałem że w wiosce pojawiła się uczennica Orochimaru. To pewnie ona. – mówi kolejny.

-Orochimaru? Ten wężowy świr?! – pyta następny. – To by pasowało.

-A więc słyszeliście o mnie? – pyta udając zaskoczoną Anko.

-Trudno nie słyszeć o kurwie węża. – odszczekuje się jeden z nich.

Nagle Anko macha ręką i wszyscy jakby zamarzają. Po ułamku sekundy z policzka tego który nazwał ją wężową kurwą tryska jucha a on sam zaczyna krzyczeć.

-Nie wkurwiajcie mnie skurwysyny. Zostawcie tego dzieciaka i spierdalajcie! – warczy Anko.

-A co on cię obchodzi?

-Osobiście to mam go gdzieś ale miałam zły dzień i chętnie bym kogoś zmasakrowała nim pójdę spać.-odpowiada uderzając pięścią w dłoń. – To jak, chcecie się zabawić?

-Heh, jesteśmy chuninami! Nic nam nie zrobisz!

-Spróbuj.

Jeden z nich wyciągnął kunai i rzucił go celując w jej głowę. Anko ponownie wystrzeliła swój długi język, chwyciła kunai w połowie drogi, okręciła się i odesłała go prosto w klatkę piersiową nadawcy. Mężczyzna zawył i upadł na ziemię.

-To który teraz?

Żaden. Mężczyźni zabrali rannego kompana i uciekli w popłochu, aż się za nimi kurzyło. Anko wzdychnęła ciężko i splunęła na ziemię po czym ruszyła przed siebie.

-Banda cip. Ot co.

-Onee-san.

Anko odwraca się. _No tak, ten mały._ Blondyn uśmiecha się promiennie, jego rączki jedna na drugiej na wysokości pasa, błękitne oczy szkliste, tryskające szczęściem.

-Bardzo dziękuję. – mówi kłaniając się.

-Żaden problem mały.- odpowiada Anko.

-Nie jestem mały! Jestem dziewczyną! – wybucha gniewnie dziecko nadymając czerwone policzki. – I mam imię! Naruko Uzumaki'ttebayo!

Anko podchodzi do dziewczynki i kuca przed nią.

-No dobrze, Naruko. Nie wiem czemu ci gnoje cię gonili i szczerze, gówno mnie to obchodzi. Zabieraj się z stąd i wracaj do domu.

Dziewczynka momentalnie posmutniała i spuściła nos na kwintę.

-Ale ja nie mam domu.

-To wracaj tam gdzie mieszkasz.

-Ale ja nigdzie nie mieszkam.

_Co?_

-Jak to nigdzie? – spytała lekko zdziwiona Anko.

-Znalazłam sobie karton i już zasypiałam gdy ci idioci mnie zobaczyli zaczęli się drzeć. Zaczęłam uciekać.

_Ta mała śpi na ulicy? Kurwa…_

-Więc chcesz powiedzieć że jesteś bez dachu nad głową? – spytała Anko mierzwiąc małej włosy, dziewczynka kiwnęła zgodnie głową. – A rodzice? Jakaś rodzina?

-Nie mam rodziny. Jestem sama. – odpowiada smutno dziewczynka.

_Biedna mała…dobrze że te skurwiele pouciekały. Gdybym ich znowu zobaczyła powyrywałabym im nogi i powsadzała do gardeł._

-Podsumowując, jesteś sama, bez rodziny i dachu nad głową, tak? – pyta Anko na co dziewczyna smutno kiwa głową. – Nie masz gdzie spać? – dziewczyna kręci głową.

Anko rozgląda się po ulicy. Nikogo nie ma. Pustka. _Ech...co mi tam..._

-No dobra. Możesz przenocować u mnie. – mówi dziewczyna uśmiechając się do małej. Naruko przez moment patrzy na nią, jakby jej nie wierzyła lecz po kilku sekundach jej twarz się rozpromienia i rzuca się na Anko z taką siłą że niemalże powala ich na ziemię.

-Dziękuję bardzo Onee-san! Bardzo pani dziękuję!

-Spokojnie. – mówi Anko wstając. – Po pierwsze, żadne Onee-san ani pani, jasne? Mam tylko siedemnaście lat, jestem jeszcze za stara by mówić mi pani.

-To jak mam się do ciebie zwracać? – pyta Naruko.

-Mów mi Anko.

-Dobrze, Anko-nee!

***Kilka minut później, apartament Anko***

-Łaaaał! Ale duże mieszkanie! – mówi zachwycona Naruko wchodząc do przedpokoju.

_To miejsce to nora ale nie powiem jej tego. Ta mała naprawdę nigdy nie miała dachu nad głową._

-Mieszkam tutaj tymczasowo. – mówi Anko ściągając buty. – Możliwe że niedługo przeniosę się do większego mieszkania.

-Jeszcze większe niż to?! – pyta podekscytowana dziewczynka. – Są takie?!

-Heh, pewnie. – mówi Anko uśmiechając się do niej. – Jesteś głodna?

-Tak. Zjadłam trochę chleba gdy zakradłam się do akademii ale tylko trochę bo zaraz mnie znaleźli i wyrzucili.

Anko uklęknęła przed nią i spojrzała na nią. Dziewczynka była cała wysmolona, jej ubrania były brudne i dziurawe. _Kami….co ty musiałaś przejść?_

-Naruko-kun, co powiesz na prysznic? – spytała wesoło dziewczyna.

-A co to jest 'prysznic'? - pyta natychmiast Naruko.

_Serio? Czy to jest jakiś żart? _

-Nie wiesz czym jest prysznic? – pyta zdziwiona Anko.

-Nie. – odpowiada niewinnie dziewczynka. Anko wie że nie kłamie. W jej błękitnych wielkich oczkach jest niewinność, lekki wstyd i nutka obawy. Jej głosik smutny i cichy.

-To gdzie się myłaś? Bo myć się musiałaś. – pyta zaniepokojona kunoichi.

-W rzece na jednym z pól treningowych. – odpowiada dziewczynka. – Zawsze wchodziłam tam po zmroku żeby nikt mnie nie widział ale co jakiś czas ktoś zabiera mi ciuchy i muszę sprawić sobie nowe.

Anko buzowała w środku ze złości. Jak, jak można rzucić małą dziewczynkę do wioski i nie zadbać o nią? To jest chore.

-To co masz na sobie pewnie też ukradłaś? – pyta Anko patrząc na jej ubranie.

-Tak. W sklepach mnie nie chcą a nie mam pieniędzy więc…

-Nie mów już nic. – mówi Anko wstając i uśmiechając się do niej - Chodź, umyjemy cię i coś zjemy.

Podczas prysznica Anko wciąż rozmyślała nad małą Naruko.

Ta dziewczynka zachowywała się jakby pierwszy raz była w mieszkaniu, nie wiedziała czym jest prysznic, cholera, podejrzewała nawet że Naruko nie umie pisać, czytać czy liczyć prostych rzeczy.

Podczas prysznica zauważyła też że dziewczynka ma dużo siniaków. Była drobna, szalenie drobna, Anko mogła z łatwością powiedzieć że miała niedowagę i nie odżywiała się prawidłowo, mogła policzyć jej wszystkie kości bez większego wytężana wzroku i mogła powiedzieć że złamanie ich nie byłoby problemem, nawet dla tej bandy chuninów. Mogła też się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć gdy była czysta. Jej blond włosy były w dotyku podobne do słomy a na jej policzkach znajdowały się dziwne lisie wąsy, po trzy na każdym.

Pomimo że na kolację Anko zrobiła lekko przypalony katsudon, dziewczynka zachwalała i jadła aż się jej uszy trzęsły, poprosiła nawet o dokładkę. Dwa razy.

_Muszę porozmawiać z Hokage. Może i bywam zimna suką ale ta mała…muszę jej pomóc._

Naruko siedziała teraz na łóżku w szarym topie Anko. Dziewczyna nie miała żadnych ciuchów na jej rozmiar dlatego oddała jej coś co powinno pasować. I pasowało. Top sięgał Naruko do kolan co było wystarczające by dziewczynka czuła się swobodnie.

Anko zakluczyła drzwi, pogasiła światła i wróciła do Naruko

-Yay, łóżko! Ale miękkie, jak chmurka! – pisnęła Naruko siadając na łóżku.

-Cieszę się że ci odpowiada. – mówi Anko siadając obok niej. – Pewnie jesteś zmęczona, prawda? O której godzinie chodzisz spać?

-Godzinie?

_Racja…_

-Nieważne. Chodź spać. – mówi kładąc się do łóżka i narzucając lekko koc, czekając aż Naruko do niej dołączy.

Dziewczynka patrzy na nią wielki, niebieskimi oczyma.

-No chodź tutaj. – mówi Anko klepiąc wolne miejsce obok niej.

-Mam spać z tobą? – pyta dziewczynka.

-Tak, myślałaś że będziesz spać na podłodze?

Naruko podskakuje uradowana i szybko raczkuje do niej a następnie kładzie się wygodnie. Anko narzuca koc i gasi lampkę nocną.

-Anko-nee…

-Hm?

-Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – spytała blondynka. – Wszyscy na mnie krzyczą i uciekają jak mnie widzą, ignorują mnie, nikt nie chce się zemną bawić…nikt mnie nie lubi.

_Ta mała…_

-Mówią na mnie lisi demon, lisica, potwór. Traktują jak kogoś złego. Dzieci mnie przezywają i rzucają we mnie kamieniami, niektórzy dorośli mnie biją…dlaczego?

Głosik Naruko lekko się załamuje. Zaczyna cicho chlipać. Anko obejmuje małą ręką i przytula ją do siebie. Dziewczyna natychmiast spogląda na nią wielkimi, szklistymi, przerażonymi oczyma.

-Nie myśl o tym. Ja cię nie skrzywdzę.

-Wiem o tym.

-Skąd?

-Czuję to. Wiem że nic mi nie zrobisz. Jesteś dobrą osobą.

_Dobrą osobą co? Czy dobra osoba zrobiłaby coś co ja zrobiłam temu chłopakowi? _

-Naprawdę tak sądzisz? – pyta Anko.

-Tak. – odpowiada Naruko przewracając się tak by były twarzą w twarz. Blondyna uśmiecha się promiennie a Anko nie potrafi się rozchmurzyć. _Poczucie winy?_

-Wiesz co się stało z twoimi rodzicami?

-Nie wiem. Nie wiem nawet czy ich w ogóle mam. Cały czas spędzam na ulicy.

-Rozumiem.

Anko przytula ją do siebie jeszcze bardziej. Ta dziewczynka jest niesamowita. Tyle przeszła, taka mała, drobna, jak laleczka, taka niewinna i mimo to wciąż jest taka niewinna. Taka urocza…

-Anko-nee?

-Rano pójdziemy do Hokage i coś wymyślimy. – mówi Anko. – A teraz śpij.

-Hai, Anko-nee! – odpowiada dziewczyna wtulając się w nią. Po chwili dziewczyna śpi słodko a Anko rozmyśla.

'_Jesteś dobrą osobą.' Czy dobra osoba wykorzystałaby tego złamanego faceta? Wykorzystałam jego nieszczęście, oszukałam go a potem zniszczyła go i upokorzyłam. Jak zimnokrwista kurwa. Chuj wie czy ten gość się nie powiesi tej nocy….Kami… jestem straszna…. Mimo to, ktoś taki jak ty bez żadnego wahania, z marszu, zgadza się bym zabrała cię ze sobą. Przecież mogłam cię zabić, torturować, mogłam cię sprzedać lub chuj wie co. Naruko…albo jesteś bardzo głupia….albo masz niesamowite szczęście….Tylko co ja mam z tobą zrobić? Oddać cię? Komu? Przygarnąć? Nie mogę. Zniszczę ci życie…Kurwa…mam nadzieję że Sandaime coś wymyśli._

***Następnego poranka, Rezydencja Hokage***

Sarutobi Hiruzen to ranny ptaszek. Często przychodzi do biura jako jeden z pierwszych a opuszcza je jako jeden z ostatnich. Ten poranek nie zapowiadał się specjalnie. Wszedł do biura punkt siódma rano i zaczął wypełniać papierkową robotę. Pomimo tylu lat, wciąż nie potrafił rozgryźć jak Minato udawało się uwijać z papierkową robotą tak szybko że miał jeszcze czas dla swojej żony i przyjaciół.

_Pewnie miało to jakiś związek z Kushiną… _podśmiechuje się w myślach stary Kage

Sarutobi odłożył pióro i położył się w fotelu. Wspomnienia jego zmarłego następcy i jego żony, wspomnienia z tamtej nieszczęśliwej nocy. Wspomnienia i rezultaty jakie przyniosła ta katastrofa. _Minato…Kushina…dlaczego to wy, a nie ja, opuściliście ten świat? Wy poradzilibyście sobie lepiej…_

Z rozmyślam wyrwał go krzyk sprzed jego drzwi, krzyk jego sekretarki

-Sandaime-sama jest bardzo zajęty. Proszę odejść a umówię panią na najbliższy termin.

-Czyli?

-Pojutrze.

-Ty chyba sobie żartujesz!? Mam tutaj sprawę nie cierpiącą zwłoki i nie mam zamiaru czekać dwóch dni!

Sarutobi wstał powoli z krzesła i udał się do drzwi. Wiedział że lada chwila może wyniknąć jakaś szamotanina a po tylu latach nauczył się, że zawsze lepiej zapobiegać. Gdy otworzył drzwi zobaczył swoją szarowłosą sekretarkę w białym kimonie stojącą z rozwartymi ramionami przed wejściem do jego gabinetu. Przed nią stała wkurzona Anko Mitarashi i …

-Naruko?

Mała blondynka która wychylała się zza nogi Anko rozpromieniła się i podbiegła do niego śmiejąc się radośnie i przytulając się do jego nogi.

-Hokage-ojiji!

Zarówno sekretarka jak i Anko stały wryte. Głównie Anko. _Ojiji?! Sandaime to twój dziadek?!_

Hokage spojrzał gniewnie na kobietę w kimonie.

-Shizuka, słówko wyjaśnienia? – spytał spokojnie Sandaime.

Kobieta skurczyła się natychmiast i pokłoniła pokornie.

-N-nie Hokage-sama….

-Anko-kun, zapraszam do siebie. – oznajmił Hiruzen wchodząc z powrotem do biura.

Anko kiwnęła zgodnie z głową i pokazała język sekretarce która prychnęła i odeszła na stanowisko.

Gdy Anko weszła do środka zobaczyła Hiruzena siedzącego za biurkiem w swoim fotelu z Naruko na kolanach. Mała machała nóżkami cała rozpromieniona a i Hiruzen uśmiechał się do niej. Po chwili Sarutobi spojrzał na nią i spoważniał trochę ale uśmiech wciąż nie opuszczał jego twarzy.

-Jak ją znalazłaś? – spytał spokojnie mężczyzna.

Nim Anko otworzyła usta Naruko zadarła głowę do góry i zaczęła opowiadać.

-Wczoraj w nocy jakaś banda zaczęła mnie gonić i gdy uciekałam przez miasto wpadłam na Anko-nee. Anko-nee zrobiła ZIUM, PBZIUM i skopała im tyłki! A potem mnie umyła, nakarmiła i pozwoliła mi spać w swoim łóżku, dattebayo!

-Doprawdy? – pyta lekko zadziwiony Hokage. – I to wszystko zrobiła Anko-neesama?

-Tak! Anko-neesama złapała kunai w locie swoim super długim językiem! Anko-nee jest super dattebayo!

Aanko natychmiast uśmiechnęła się delikatnie a jej policzki oblały się rumieńcem. Miło było usłyszeć jakiś komplement, jakikolwiek.

-Naruko-chan, co powiesz na to byśmy poszli całą trójką na huśtawki? – spytał Sarutobi. Dziewczyna zeskoczyła z jego kolan i podekscytowana zaczęła tupać nóżkami.

-Naprawdę?! Będę mogła się pobujać!?

-Oczywiście.

-HURA! Nareszcie się pobujam dattebayo!

Dziewczynka podbiegła do Anko i przytuliła się do jej nogi wciąż wiercąc się wesoło.

-Anko-neesama, pobujam się na huśtawkach!

-Wiem, słyszałam. – odpowiada Anko klękając i mierzwiąc małej włosy. – Ale będzie zabawa, co?

Sarutobi zamknął swoje biuro i cała trójka udała się na najbliższy plac zabaw. Przez całą drogę Anko nie odezwała się ani słowem i razem z Hokage obserwowali wesołą Naruko. Dziewczynka miała masę energii, była jak malutki płomyk, pełna ciepła i radości.

Gdy całą trójką dotarli na plac, zobaczyli już gromadkę dzieci która bawiła się na zjeżdżalniach, drabinkach i huśtawkach.

Naruko schowała się za nimi mniej więcej w tej samej chwili gdy wszystkie dzieci zauważyły idącego ku nim Hiruzena i podbiegły przywitać się z Hokage. Anko widywała większość z nich na ulicach i niektóre z nich nazywały ją 'Żmiją' lub rzucały w nią kamieniami lecz obecność Hokage zadawała się przyćmiewać jej istnienie. Anko spojrzała teraz na małą Nauko która kurczowo trzymała małymi rączkami białą szatę Hiruzena i z przerażonymi oczkami nasłuchiwała tego co się działo.

-Spokojnie dzieci, spokojnie. – mówi Hokage uspokajając rozbrykane maluchy. – Pozwolicie się bawić tutaj komuś innemu?

-Oczywiście Hokage-sama. – odpowiada jeden z chłopców a cała grupa dzieci odpowiada podobnie do niego.

-Naruko-chan, pokaż się.

Hiruzen obraca się lekko a przerażona dziewczyna wyłania się zza jego nóg. Dzieci milkną i jakby wszystkie odsuwają się delikatnie, patrząc na nią z szokiem i gniewem.

-Ale to ta dziewczyna… - szepcze jedna z dziewczynek z tyłu.

-Nie bój się, Naruko-chan. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. – mówi pocieszająco Hirzuen klepiąc ją po plecach.

Dziewczyna patrzy przerażona na Hiruzena który się uśmiecha a potem na Anko która również obdarza dziewczynkę promiennym uśmiechem. Naruko robi krok do przodu i unosi delikatnie rączkę i otwiera usta lecz…

-UCIEKAĆ, TO LISI POTWÓR!

Krzyk jednego dziecka sprawia że wszystkie dzieciaki uciekają od nich najszybciej jak potrafią, gubiąc po drodze swoje piłki, lalki i inne zabawki. Anko rozgląda się w szoku w kierunkach w których pouciekały te dzieciaki a Naruko jakby zamarzła w bezruchu.

_Jak to możliwe że te wszystkie dzieciaki boją się tej małej dziewczynki?!_

Hiruzen jedynie kręci głową z niezadowoleniem i wzdycha pociągając następnie ze swojej fajki którą wyjął z rękawa. Rączka Naruko opada jakby uszło z niej życie, jej główka opada. Anko podchodzi niepewnie do dziewczynki i klęka obok niej.

-Naruko, wszystko w porządku?

Dziewczynka kiwa smutno główką a następnie siada na ziemi i podkurcza nóżki obejmując je swoimi małymi rączkami.

-Dlaczego nikt nie chce się ze mną bawić? – pyta smutno dziewczynka.

Anko jedynie wzdycha bezsilnie. Nie zna odpowiedzi. _Dlaczego dzieci nazwały ją 'Lisim potworem'? Dlaczego?_

-Wybacz mi, Naruko-chan. – mówi pokornie Hiruzen chowając oczy w cieniu swojego kapelusza. - Powinienem był wiedzieć...

_Ta dziewczynka…tak jest cały czas? Wszyscy tak reagują jak ją widzą? Przecież ona nic nie zrobiła! _ Anko cała wrzała. Nikt nie zasługiwał na takie traktowanie. Nikt. A szczególnie ta mała. Nastolatka położyła dłoń na głowie Naruko. Hokage spojrzał na Anko lecz nie ujrzał gniewu a…uśmiech.

-Naruko, chodź, mamy cały plac zabaw dla siebie! – mówi kunoichi

-Co z tego? Nie mam się z kim bawić. – burknęła natychmiast Naruko.

-Jak to nie? – pyta zaskoczona dziewczyna. – A ja?

-Ty? – pyta dziewczyna podnosząc wzrok. Jej oczy wielkie i szkliste, w ich kącikach malutkie łezki. - Chciałabyś się ze mną bawić?

-Pewnie, jesteś całkiem fajna. – odpowiada Anko szczerząc się. – Te wszystkie dzieciaki są głupie skoro nie chcą zadawać się z taką fajną i słodką dziewczyną jak ty.

Naruko wystrzeliwuje z miejsca z takim impetem że niemalże powala Anko na ziemię rzucając się jej na szyję.

-Dziękuję, Anko-neesama!

-To co pierwsze? – pyta Anko. – Zjeżdżalnia czy huśtawki?

-ZJEŻDŻALNIA!

Obie dziewczyny pobiegły w stronę zjeżdżalni a Sarutobi uśmiechnął się i usiadł na ławce nieopodal. Anko i Naruko bawiły się i śmiały bujając się, zjeżdżając ze zjeżdżalni czy kręcąc się na karuzeli czy grając w berka. Ten widok grzał stare serce Sandaime, pierwszy raz w życiu widział Naruko tak szczęśliwą i uradowaną. Obie wydawały się szczęśliwe. Ludzie którzy przechodzili obok albo uciekali w popłochu albo szeptali pod nosem różne rzeczy typu 'Potwory z potworami' albo 'Jak można na to pozwolić?'

Hairuzen miał to w nosie. Widok uradowanej Naruko i jej wesoły, szczery śmiech były tym co się liczyło. Nie było nic innego. Sarutobi wytarł mokre oczy w których zbierały się łzy rękawem swej szaty.

_Kushina….Minato…Biwako…mam nadzieję że na to patrzycie…i tak jak ja…cieszycie się…_

***Dwie i pół godziny później, Gabinet Sarutobiego***

Anko powoli ułożyła śpiącą Naruko na łóżku po czym przykryła małą kocem. Popatrzyła jeszcze na nią przez moment po czym wstała i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą delikatnie drzwi.

-Nigdy bym nie pomyślała że masz ukryty pokój, Sandaime-sama. – przyznaje Anko podchodząc do biurka Hiruzena który pociąga z fajki.

-Wiesz, czasami ta papierkowa robota tak wykańcza człowieka że nie ma nawet ochoty iść do domu. Kiedy mam takie chwile, używam właśnie tego pokoju. – odpowiada wesoło Hirzune. – Po tylu latach wciąż nie wiem jakim cudem Yondaime kończył ją tak szybko że jeszcze czas dla żony i przyjaciół.

-Najszybszy ninja na świecie, nie bez kozery. – zauważa Anko prychając żartobliwie.

-O tak. Minato Namikaze, Żółty Błysk Konohy, Yondaime Hokage…odszedł za młodo, zdecydowanie za młodo…zostawił swoich przyjaciół, uczniów…i córkę.

-Moment, to córka Yondaime nie zmarła tamtej nocy? – pyta zaskoczona Anko.

-Nie. Córka Yondaime żyje i ma się dobrze. – odpowiada spokojnie Hiruzen. – Dzisiaj był najszczęśliwszy dzień jej życia.

Wtedy Anko zdaje sobie z czegoś sprawę. _Moment…nie, niemożliwe…_

-Wiesz już, prawda? – pyta Hiruzen.

-Naruko? – pyta z niedowierzaniem dziewczyna. Hokage tylko powoli potakuje głową a Anko nie może uwierzyć. Ta mała, ta zagłodzona, niedożywiona, bezdomna, pobita dziewczynka, TO CÓRKA YONDAIME?! -Sandaime-sama, to niemożliwe, to nie może być córka Yondaime.

-Ale jest. Naruko Uzumaki to córka Minato Namikaze i Kushiny Uzumaki. – odpowiada spokojnie mężczyzna.

-Czemu otrzymała nazwisko po matce? - pyta natychmiast Anko. PRzecież powinna nazywać się "Namikaze" a nie "Uzumaki"

-Naruko jest córką Minato Namikaze, bohatera wojennego Konohy. Podczas Trzeciej Wojny, Minato samodzielnie wybił pół sił Iwagakure, ponad tysiąc shinobich.

_Sam załatwił ponad tysiąc ninja? Ten gość to niezły kiler…_

-Pomimo że wojna się skończyła, Iwa wciąż żywi urazę do nazwiska Namikaze. Gdyby Naruko otrzymała to imię i rozniosła się wieść że osierocona córka Minato przeżyła, co więcej, że jest jinchurikim, Naruko stała by się obiektem pożądania Iwagakure. A to niebezpiecznie dla kogoś kto nie umie się bronić.

_No tak, logiczne…_

-Dlaczego nikt się nią nie opiekował?

-Powód jest jeden: Kyuubi.

Momentalnie Sandaime spoważniał a aura w gabinecie się zmieniła. Dało się czuć napięcie i to nieprzyjemnie mrowienie w żołądku.

-Tej pamiętnej nocy gdy Kyuubi zaatakował wioskę, narodziła się Naruko. Kushina, matka Naruko, była wtedy Jinchuriki Kyuubiego. Kushina miała niesamowitą chakrę i niezwyciężonego ducha, dlatego stała się idealną kandydatką na 'kontener' dla Kyuubiego. Mito Uzumaki, prababka Naruko, była pierwszą jinchuriki lecz gdy stała się umierająca, pałeczkę przejęła Kushina.

-Więc jak Kyuubi wydostał się na wolność? – spytała Anko.

-Ciąża. – odpowiada Hokage. – Podczas ciąży, pieczęć która więzi bestię słabnie. Energia która zwykle jest używana do utrzymywania pieczęci, jest oddawana dla dziecka. Domyślasz się kiedy jest najsłabsza?

-Podczas porodu...

-Dobrze. - zauważa Hiruzen. _Orochimaru, a niech cię, może i nic nie pamięta ale nauczyłęś ją dobrze jeśli chodzi o pieczęcie. - _Podczas porodu pieczęć jest najsłabsza dlatego bardzo łatwo jest wydostać się więzionym bestiom. Żeby temu zapobiec, Kushina miała urodzić w specjalnym, odizolowanym otoczeniu by nic nie zagrażało ani jej, ani dziecku, ani wiosce.

-Jednak coś się stało. - wzdycha gniewnie Anko.

-Tak. Mężczyzna w masce zaszlachtował całą ochronę i wszystkich w środku. Pozostawił przy życiu tylko Naruko i jej rodziców. Gdy wróg trzymał Naruko w dłoniach, groził on że wysadzi małą w powietrze. Minato zareagował i przeniósł się z córeczką w bezpiecznie miejsce, zostawiając Kushinę na pastwę przeciwnika. Mężczyzna wyciągnął Kyuubiego z Kushiny i za pomocą Sharingana rozkazał mu zniszczyć Konohę. Podczas gdy ja i inni Shinobi walczyliśmy z Kyuubim, Minato walczył z zamaskowanym mężczyzną. Ostatecznie, udało mu się przerwać kontrolę nad Kyuubim a przeciwnik wycofał się.

-Pozostał Kyuubi…

-Lis był silny i jedynym sposobem było ponownie zapieczętowanie go. Kushina była zbyt słaba po wyciągnięciu lisa a nawet gdyby nie była, ponowne zapieczętowanie lisa rozdarłoby jej system chakry a ona sama postradałaby zmysły… w najlepszym wypadku. Potrzebny był osobnik który nie ma wykreowanej sieci chakry, który ma pełno energii życiowej…

-Naruko…. - Anko wrzała. Dlaczego? Dlaczego jej krew tak mocno się gotowała? - Zapieczętowali lisa w Naruko…

-Tak…jednak żadne z nich nie robiło tego z uśmiechem na ustach. Zrobili to w ostatniej chwili. Gdy Kyuubi był gotów zniszczyć małą, Minato i Kushina zatrzymali jego pazury własnymi ciałami. Minato zapieczętował połowę chakry lisa w sobie, drugą zapieczętował w córce.

Anko walnęła w ścianę z całej siły, sprawiając że wszystkie oprawione w ramkę dyplomy, wyróżnienia, dokumenty i fotografie zatrząsły się.

-Co za gnój…nie wierzę…JAK MOŻNA ZROBIĆ COŚ TAKIEGO WŁASNEMU DZIECKU?! NOWORODKOWI!?

Sarutobi patrzył na nią uważnie. Pierwszy raz od kiedy tu przybyła, Anko była wściekła w ten sposób. Zwykle była wściekła ze złości lub irytacji…teraz, z żalu i współczucia.

-Minato i Kushina mimo że byli rodzicami zaledwie kilka chwil, pokładali w swojej nowonarodzonej córce wielkie nadzieje. Wierzyli że Naruko pewnego dnia opanuje Kyuubiego, że gdy ludzie dowiedzą się że jest nowym jinchuriki, będzie traktowana jak bohaterka.

-A wyszło jak wyszło…

-Prawda. - wzdycha smutno Kage pociągając z fajki. -Ludzie zaczęli traktować Naruko jak zarazę, żadna rodzina nie chciała jej przyjąć pod swój dach, nikt nie chciał jej wychowywać. Mikoto Uchiha, najlepsza przyjaciółka Kushiny, opiekowała się nią przez pierwsze dwa lata ale ostatecznie klan zakazał jej dalszej opieki. Naruko trafiała od sierocińca do sierocińca aż w końcu trafiła na ulicę. Chciałem jej pomóc, przygarnąć, ale zarówno Daimyo jak i rada oraz cywile chcieli mnie odwołać gdy tylko wykonam najmniejszy ruch. Dlatego uznałem że lepiej będzie kazać oddziałowi Anbu czuwać nad dziewczynką.

-Tak nad nią czuwali że mało jej wczoraj nie pobili. – syknęła Anko – Musisz lepiej dobierać ludzi, Sandaime-sama.

-Na to wygląda. – wzdycha smutno Sarutobi. _Ech...wrogowie są nawet w naszych własnych szeregach...straszne czasy.._

-Co z nią będzie? Wróci na ulicę?

Sarutobi wstaje i podchodzi do swojego okna. Milczy. Milczy a Anko czuje jak napięcie wzrasta a nieprzyjemny węzeł w jej żołądku zaciśnia się powodując rosnący dyskomfort. Dlaczego tak bardzo przejmuje się losem tej małej?

-Planowałem dać Naruko-chan jej własne mieszkanie na jej szóste urodziny. Będą w październiku.

-A co z wychowaniem? Co z edukacją? – pyta dalej Anko.

-Wydajesz się przejmować jej losem, Anko-kun. – zauważa Hiruzen patrząc na nią znad ramienia. -Dlaczego?

_Że co?! _Anko podchodzi wściekle do biurka i uderza pięścią w blat wpatrując się wściekle w Hokage.

-Dlaczego!? Pięciolatka żyje sama na jebanej ulicy, nie ma bladego pojęcia o najprostszych pojęciach, śpi w kartonach, kąpie się w rzekach, kradnie jedzenie, szlaja się sama po najciemniejszych kątach i ludzie podobni do tych fiutów wczoraj chcą ją zabić! Może i bywam zimną suką ale i ja mam serce!

Sarutobi milczał wpatrzony we wściekłą dziewczynę. Pierwszy raz od kiedy tu przybyła, Anko zatroszczyła się o kogoś. Pierwszy raz zależało jej na kimś.

-Anko-kun… czy wiesz dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci na Naruko?

Anko otwiera usta i… i głos nie wydobywa się. Chce odpowiedzieć ale nie wie. Jakby nad tym pomyśleć, to rzeczywiście. Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy jej na obcej dziewczynce? Hiruzen uśmiecha się i pociąga z fajki.

-Odpowiem ci. – mówi – Bo jesteście niemalże identyczne.

-Co? – pyta zbita z tropu Anko. – Jak to?

-Obie jesteście wyrzutkami społeczeństwa, jesteście przyrównywane do kogoś lub czegoś i jesteście za to uważane. Ludzie patrzą na ciebie przez pryzmat tego co zrobił Orochimaru, w przypadku Naruko tym pryzmatem jest Kyuubi. Obie nie jesteście tym kogo widzą ludzie. Obie chcecie akceptacji. Naruko jest przeklęta Kyuubim, ty jesteś pieczęcią Orochimaru. Jesteś dobrą osobą, dlatego ci zaufała od chwili gdy jej obroniłaś.

-Sandaime-sama, ja nie jestem dobra. – przerywa Anko ze skruchą w głosie spuszczając nos na kwintę. – Ja zrobiłam tej nocy wiele rzeczy których nie powinnam robić. Zachowałam się jak kurwa z zimną krwią. Wykorzystałam złamane serce a potem zniszczyłam go. Jestem okropną kobietą.

-Prawda. Zgłoszono mi to co zrobiłaś tej nocy. Ten mężczyzna omal nie popełnił samobójstwa, zajął się nim nasz najlepszy psychiatra. – Z każdym słowem głos Hiruzena stawał się coraz bardziej siarczysty a w oczach Anko zbierały się łzy. Jego słowa były jak ognisty bicz na gołą skórę. - Jestem tobą naprawdę rozczarowany. Zwłaszcza że zrobiłaś to po tym jak cię wczoraj pouczyłem. Jesteś gniewna, zawistna, bywasz sadystką, jesteś niezrównoważona psychiczne, brutalna, okrutna, bezpardonowa i ludzie nazywają cię Wężem w ludzkiej skórze. Jesteś okropną kobietą i jeszcze okropniejszą osobą!

Cisza. Cisza w której Sandaime wpatruje się siarczystym wzrokiem w Anko. Dziewczyna zaciska mocno oczy i zęby trzęsąc się, jej policzki czerwone a oddech przyśpieszał, stawał się płytki.

-Sandaime-sama… - mówi Anko niemalże płacząc. Jej oczy pieką, czuje jak łzy chcą wypłynąć. – Ja…ja…

Hiruzen wzdycha boleśnie. Nie taki efekt chciał osiągnąć. Nie chciał doprowadzać tej dziewczyny do płaczu. Wiedział że pieczęć Orochimaru działa bardzo sprawnie. Z

mienia jej zachowanie tak płynnie że Anko nic nie podejrzewa i wydaje się że taka jest naprawdę. Jednak coś sprawiło że tak długo jak Naruko jest w pobliżu, Anko wydawała się uwalniać spod wpływu pieczęci i zachowywała się normalnie. _Czyżby Kyuubi jakoś oddziaływał na pieczęć? A może to coś innego?_

-Pieczęć Orochimaru mąci. Zmienia cię tak szybko i efektownie że wydaje ci się że naprawdę taka jesteś, że to co czujesz jest prawdziwe podczas gdy tak naprawdę to wszystko sprawka pieczęci. Nie obwiniaj się za to co zrobiono temu mężczyźnie.

Anko spogląda na niego z mieszaniną przerażenia które ustępowało zdziwieniu.

-Ale…sam powiedziałeś…

-To co powiedziałem to prawda. Tyle że nie jesteś taka z własnej woli. Pieczęć cię zmieniła lecz w obecności Naruko pieczęć wydaje się słabnąć a ty wydajesz się odzyskiwać swoją dawną świadomość. To samo działa w drugą stronę. Naruko wydaje się być przy tobie żywsza, promienieje i jest szczęśliwa. Oddziałujecie na siebie.

Anko wyciera oczy rękawem koszuli i spogląda na Hiruzena. Staruszek uśmiecha się ciepło.

-Rozumiesz?

-Tak…ale…nie wiem jak dam sobie radę. – odpowiada Anko. – Chcę wciąż być Kunoichi a nie mogę jej zabrać na misję.

-Pomyślałem o tym. – odpowiedział Hiruzen wstając. – Wiesz, w zasadzie pewna rodzina pomaga Naruko dając jej schronienie przed deszczem i śniegiem. Jednak nawet ja o tym nie wiedziałem do niedawna. Powiedzieli że jeśli tylko będzie okazja to mam ich poprosić o pomoc. Udam się z tobą do tej rodziny gdy tylko-

-ANKO-NEE!

Do pokoju wbiegła Naruko rzucając się niemalże na Anko i obejmując ją z całych sił.

Anko była pod niebywałym wrażeniem. Ta dziiewczyna chwilę temu była padnięta a teraz wręcz tryskała energią.

-Anko-nee! Pobawmy się! – prosi natychmiast dziewczynka ciągnąć za nogę swoją przyrodnią starszą siostrę.

-Szkrabiku, spokojnie. – uspokaja ją kunoichi po czym bierze ją na ręce i uśmiecha się. – Najpierw niech Hokage-sama powie to co chce powiedzieć.

Naruko kiwnęła zgodnie głową po czym spojrzała na swojego przyrodniego dziadka.

-Dobrze się dogadujecie. – zauważa Sarutobi – Naruko-chan, chciałabyś zamieszkać z Anko-kun?

Dziewczyna robi wielkie oczy po czym patrzy na Anko i znowu na swojego dziadka.

-Mogę?

-Tak. – odpowiada promiennie starzec.

-I nikt mnie nie będzie bił? – pyta dalej dziewczynka .

_To jeszcze jej poprzedni 'opiekunowie' ją bili? Pięknie…_ westchnęła dziewczyna.

-Naruko – zaczyna Anko ubierając najcieplejszy uśmiech i patrząc dziewczynie głęboko w oczy. – Obiecuję ci, nie stanie ci się krzywda. Zobaczysz, będziemy najlepszymi siostrami.

-Najlepszymi? - wybąkuje zdumiona mała.

-Najlepszymi. – powtarza dziewczyna wyszczerzając zęby. – To jak, wchodzisz w to?

Zamiast odpowiedzi Anko dostała ciepły uścisk. Rączki Naruko oplotły się wokoło jej szyi a twarz wtuliła się w jej policzek. Trzęsła się i płakała ale oboje rozumieli że są to łzy szczęścia.

Anko czuła….ciepło.

Rozprowadzało się po niej przyjemne ciepło które dawało spokój i bezpieczeństwo. Nie tylko jej ale też małej którą trzyma.

Czy nareszcie zrobiła krok w dobrą stronę? Czas pokaże…

* * *

><p>Podobało się?<p>

Mam nadzieję że tak.

**Od was zależy czy będzie to oneshoot czy cała seria opowiadań. **

**LICZĘ NA WASZE OPINIE I RECENZJE!**

**DO ZOBA!**


End file.
